Never-ending love between a Father and daughter
by 10868letsgo
Summary: If you think being a playboy, billionaire is hard try being a father. What happen if his daughter enter a different world far more than you can ever imagine?
1. Chapter 1

_How do I get through one night without you_

 _If I had to live without you_

 _What kinda life would that be_

 _Oh I need you in my arms, need you to hold_

 _You are my world, my heart, my soul_

 _If you ever leave_

 _Baby you would take away_

 _Everything good in my life_

 _And tell me now_

 _How do I live without you?_

 _I want to know_

 _How do I breathe without you?_

 _If you ever go_

 _How do I ever, ever survive_

 _How do I, how do I, oh how do I live_

 _Without you_

 _There would be no sun in my sky_

 _There would be no love in my life_

 _There'd be no world left for me_

 _And I, baby, I don't know what I would do_

 _I'd be lost if I lost you_

 _If you ever leave_

 _Baby you would take away_

 _Everything real in my life_

 _And tell me now_

 _How do I live without you_

 _I want to know_

 _How do I breathe without you_

 _If you ever go_

 _How do I ever, ever survive_

 _How do I, how do I, oh how do I live_

 _Please tell me baby how do I go on_

 _If you ever leave_

 _Baby you would take away everything_

 _Need you with me_

 _Baby don't you know that you are_

 _Everything good in my life_

 _And tell me now_

 _How do I live without you_

 _I want to know_

 _How do I breathe without you_

 _If you ever go_

 _How do I ever, ever survive_

 _How do I, how do I, oh how do I live_

 _How do I live without you?_

 _How do I live without you, baby?_

 _How do I live without you?_

 _Song: "How do I live without you?" by Trisha Yearwood_

* * *

 **I don't own harry potter or** **Avengers**

* * *

Prologue

Tony wasn't sure how to think about this. He just lost the love of his life by a plane crash. The news and media kept saying that was a cause by terrorist group or the engine caught on fire.

Tony doesn't care. What he cares is that she left him something behind. Something that is a part of her and…him as well made out of flesh and blood.

The window showed a nurse holding a baby wrapped in pink blanket and hat. She was just born when her dead mother had carried her alive. He doesn't know how or what?

He is glad that this piece of evidence is proof that happiness they have together.

Her name was Nichole Flamel. She was from London that moves to America to start a new chapter. She worked as a waitress at this Café that Tony would come every chance he got.

He saw this beautiful woman, long white blonde hair, normal skin color and blue eyes deep as the water. Yet she always was sad behind her smiles.

They slowly became friends then occasional dating finally something more. Nichole Flamel used to be engaged to someone, but in a verbal fight him still in love with another. She was pregnant, but lost a baby at a miscarriage in that verbal fight. To her, it was a wakeup call to leave him. She left him and never returned.

Tony couldn't imagine that. He wanted to go find him and sucker punch him for making Nichole nearly wasted her life for him.

Nichole was meant to come home from her trip to finish her business at London to send her stuff back home. Tony was going to propose to her when she came back.

Until the plane crashed.

The doctors and nurses said that she was pregnant despite a flat stomach. Many assumed that she never knew because her body often never shows it or any evidence of being pregnant.

His baby girl and hers as well.

"Our baby." He mused quietly to himself. She is so small and they like to keep her in the hospital until she is deemed healthy to go home.

She has his coloring, but he could tell that she is going to be beautiful and smart too. Since she is a Stark and of course, she will have his brain.

"Did anyone make it?" Pepper asked. He was curious too.

The doctor shook his head. "No, no one survives, but this child. It was a miracle that this child lived."

Tony ignored them as he forces on his baby. He wonders what kind of this child is she going to be.

"Mr. Stark, you said that Ms. Flamel doesn't have any more living relatives." His lawyer asked which he responds.

"Both parents are dead. There is no one really."

"Well, Mr. Stark if you don't want to keep this child, then we send her to foster care."

Tony doesn't want that. No she is coming home with him.

"What's her name, Mr. Stark?" The Nurse asked.

Tony looked over the old names that she was about to name her baby before she lost it with that asshole she was going to be with.

"Polaris Maria Stark."

He felt that he should honor his mother's name and for Polaris was named from a star which he could agree that it's a very unique name to have.

* * *

After few days, Tony would visit his daughter in her medical treatment and skip his meetings on purpose. Hee-hee, Pepper can't disagree that he shouldn't visit his daughter. Which of course, Pepper had to keep dragging him away from the hospital.

Finally, today he gets to bring his daughter home.

Now the easy part is that she is feed and change. She constantly sleeps the day time, but when night time came. She cries.

"WAHHHHH!"

Like a lot.

Boy, if he knew that raising a baby is easy as pie. He was wrong.

"What is princess?" Tiny grumbles. He held her closed to her chest and calms her down. He began to miss sleeping. "You know if your mom was here, she knew what to do. You been feed, change and more fed like a lot; I don't get it. And why am I talking to you like this?" Tony felt stupid for talking to his baby that won't understand what he is saying.

Polaris smiled at him with her big brown eyes. Damn, his weakness against those eyes.

He is walking around with her until she goes to sleep. Tony yawned and the clock was turned 2:00 a.m. God, he wants to sleep.

She yawned with a squeak. Cute.

' _I guess she will still be adorable to yawn like a puppy.'_

Finally, she slept. Ok baby sleep and now he will sleep.

He signs in content as he lay down in his bed.

What tony doesn't know about his daughter is truly special.

Unknowns to Tony, Polaris want her favorite stuff lion had reached out her hand. She was getting frustrated and was about to cry until.

The lion toy swooshes from the desk and came upon the crib. Letting the lion toy next to her crib where he can watch over her easily.

Polaris giggles and squeals happily for having her favorite toy is watching over her. She hummed to herself and slept.

Magic is real. Her father just doesn't know it yet.

Her mother was a witch.

So, will Polaris Stark.

Soon, things will change for the greater good.

Fatherhood is a challenge, but when raising a witch, he is going to need bigger scotch for this.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? This is a Harry Potter and Avengers crossover. This is inspired by Life being a Daddy By: 1Whitedragon. I hope you enjoy this! You know the routine reviews and pm me. Happy Holidays!**

 **Polaris Maria Stark looks like f9e87b1deff867a0323b4e8f912ed29e**


	2. Chapter 2

_Shall I see you tonight, sister, bathed in magic greet?_

 _Shall we meet on the hilltop where the two roads meet?_

 _We will form the circle, hold our hands and chant_

 _Let the great one know what it is we want_

 _Danger is great joy, dark is bright as fire_

 _Happy is our family, lonely is our ward_

 _Sister, we are waiting on the rock and chain_

 _Fly fast through the airwaves, meet with pride and truth_

 _Danger is great joy, dark is bright as fire_

 _Happy is our family, lonely is our ward_

 _Father, we are waiting for you to appear_

 _Do you feel the panic, can you see the fear?_

 _Mother, we are waiting for you to give consent_

 _If there's to be a marriage, we need contempt_

 _Danger is great joy, dark is bright as fire_

 _Happy is our family, lonely is our ward_

 _Da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da_

 _Da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da_

 _Da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da_

 _Da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da_

 _Da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da (remember, death is far away and life is sweet)_

 _Da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da_

 _Marianne Faithfull – "Witches' Song"_

* * *

 **I don't own harry potter and Avengers.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Unnatural explanations

For next several months since Tony has brought the baby home. There have been some strange things that cannot be explained. Like this one time, the shower was cold then it became warm for Polly that's the nickname he gave her. He remembers that he didn't pay the water bill so; it should not be hot water.

Also, there this one time when the t.v had crack glass screen when Polly was getting fussing and upset at not getting his attention.

"Should we call the ghostbuster or something?"

Tony replied. Pepper gave 'oh really' look.

"Tony, there no need to worry about these things. This New York, electric stuff and pipe lines don't work all the time." Pepper explained.

* * *

He can't shake this feeling that something weird is going on. He place Polly on the high chair to feed her some baby food.

"Pepper, does she have to eat this goo-yuck?" Tony scrunched up his face after smelling the food. Polly looked at the jar and sniffs a bit then whines at the stench.

"Yes, Tony." Pepper said in annoyance. "She can't keep drinking milk; she has to eat other nutrition stuff."

"And you think vegetables squash will be a good start?" He told her skeptical. Polly puffs her cheeks red and turns her head away from it. Tony tried to give her a spoon fill, but she whines about letting the spoon going near her mouth.

"You see?! She doesn't like it and I don't blame her. What do they make of these? La poison for kids? " Tony looked closely at it.

"Tony, it's not like you are going to eat. Besides, it's good for growing children." Pepper told him.

Tony waved her off, "Oh no, they just want to make money out this. This is like scam! I should know I'm a business man myself."

"You mean you just skip business meetings?" She said in a skeptical tone at him.

"Hey! You can't blame me if they are so boring."

Polaris looked at both her dad and pepper oddly. She hummed to herself and slightly pushes the jar to the side a bit. Polly looks around to see what they got for her to enjoy. While she wasn't interested in their talks and looked at her food, she'll pass on that. Polly became focused on what she really wants. Her eyes gazed upon Cap'n Crunch cereal.

Polly was curious about the food and decided that she wanted to try it. Hey, Pepper said she has to eat other than milk. Polly focused on her mind and wants the cereal come to her.

The baby hummed to herself as she made gabbing motion of her hand. As she is ignoring the noises of her father and Pepper small talk about feeding her.

"Pep, all saying is…"

"Tony, for that last time…"

Instead, of getting that cereal this had to happen…

"Achoo!"

BANG , THUD THUD , CLICK, CLUNG, CRACK, CRASH!

"Oh Jesus fuck!"

Her father shouted as he grabs Polly from the high chair to break for cover along with pepper.

"Language, Tony!"

Really, she was worried about his saying language in front of his daughter than this? Yeah, something is strange is going one here.

Oops.

She just sneezed and the damaged was done. The kitchen trashed by the cereal crumps, bottles and plate broken on the floors of hit the wall.

Polaris sniffles then she began to cry. She was so upset by this.

"Oh no, no sweetie. It's okay, daddy's here."

Tony rocked his fussing daughter. And Pepper slaw-jawed opened at this sight of the kitchen. Happy Hogan, Tony's bodyguard came into the view.

"What happened?" that was all Happy is going to say when he saw this.

"I'll tell you what. We got a ghost hidden in our mist." Tony gave him the mock-seriousness look.

"Really?" Happy looked at him not serious about this.

Polly is finally calmly down, but she is still upset as hinted to people she whines.

Cause you know why.

She didn't get her first taste of Cereal!

Polly just pouted as she stares at the Cap'n Crunch scatter all over the floor and Tony looked at her confused.

She was instead fending oatmeal with honey on it. Polly likes it and laughs when he burns himself that she _accidently_ pushes the spoon on his cheeks.

"Ouch! Seriously? Honey, I'm starting to think you like seeing me in pain." Tony looked at her as Polly laughs and claps.

Tony just shrugged, _'It's just a phase. It'll past.'_

* * *

After her meal is finished, her toys are laid before her and crawled to them. When Dummy came over to watch his princess, she cooed at Dummy. Dummy whirled around as Polly giggles and crawled to Dummy.

Dummy kneeled down to her.

Polly tapped the energy core on Dummy and her eyes turned electric blue and lights began to flicker on and off.

Polly eyes turned brown again when Dummy whirled more energetically and happier. The lights began brighter than before.

Tony whom was watching the whole thing just stood there and processing what the hell had happen.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark?"

"Was that normal for the baby?"

"No sir."

"Didn't think so."

Well, that mystery is solved. It was his daughter whom the one was causing these paranormal activities as Tony just made a joke at that.

Yep, Tony needs a heavier drink than this.

"Boy, what did I just bring home a baby or something else?" Tony mused as he holds his daughter in his arms.

Polly just looked at him and cooed at him.

* * *

 **Phew that was good. So anyway, Tony doesn't know she is a witch yet, he will probably assume that she is a mutant because of her powers. Next Chapter Iron Man the movie will began when Polaris turned four years old at that time. Reviews and pm me are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

_I hear the wind across the plain_

 _A sound so strong, that calls my name_

 _It's wild like the river, it's warm like the sun_

 _Yeah, it's here, this is where I belong_

 _Under the starry skies, where eagles have flown_

 _This place is paradise, it's the place I call home_

 _The moon on the mountains_

 _The whisper through the trees_

 _The waves on the water_

 _Let nothing come between this and me_

 _'Cause everything I want, is everything that's here_

 _And when when we're all together, there's nothing to fear_

 _And wherever I wander, the one thing I've learned_

 _It's to here, I will always, always return_

 _"This Is Where I Belong" by Bryan Adams_

 _(from "Spirit: Stallion Of The Cimarron" soundtrack)_

* * *

 **I don't own Harry Potter and Avengers.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Iron Man origins

It's been four years since his daughter came into his life. Polaris Maria Stark seemed to be eager to read books and Pepper had caught her trying to sneak into his lab more than once. Tony had her tested and examined of her powers yet none of this adds up. He found a core in her body and it looks small, but powerful enough to grow. He was sure that her mother would have told him what she is; sadly she never did before she died.

He remembers her last words before she went back to London to pick up something there.

' _Tony, when I return I will tell you everything since I don't want a secret between us.'_

But she never did. All she left was a strange box. That seemed to response to Polly when it opened a stuffed animal. A rabbit and Polly took her friend, Mimzy everywhere. The box itself is like a chinses puzzled that Tony encourages her to play with. She solved the first piece and BAM!

It's Mimzy a toy left behind form her mother. Others pieces that she struggled, but she'll get there.

Tony thought that he couldn't be more proud when she said that she wanted to have a job like her daddy. Polaris has been drawing pictures since Pepper believes that she a child needs to explore other subjects like English writing, math, arts and music.

Polaris has been having strange dreams lately. About magic and all the fantasy that he had a feeling that it could have come from movies or games that he allowed her to play.

Tony believes that it's just her imagination until she said this that disturbs him.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Polly in her hello kitty pajamas ran to him in the kitchen holding Mimzy in her arms.

He looked up from his newspaper and playfully answered, "Yes, Yes!"

"I had another strange dream last night." Polly always went straight to the point.

"Oh what kind do you have, kiddo?"

Tony leaned on the counter.

"I had built a bridge!" Polly beamed smiley at her dad.

Tony looked surprise at the dream she had.

"Wow, really. What kind of bridge exactly did you made?"

Polaris explained. "With only my two hands, I pick up a stick and I made a swished moving and poof! The metals and machinery had built a bridge for me! And strange people from the other side came all the way here. He-he." She giggles.

Tony was surprised and not sure what to say but that is quite imagine that he had ever heard. One hand, which that mean she would be a futuristic like him and build something that big enough for the city. He told Pepper that night after his baby girl went to sleep.

Pepper told him, "It's not normal, Tony. I'm worried that her dreams are not that healthy."

"Oh come on, pep. So, she dreams about it. So what! I dream a lot of things when I was growing up…" Pepper raised her hand to stop him from talking his disturbing wet or hormonals dreams.

"Maybe she needed more contact. Like play date or something like going on a trip."

It's true. Tony had her kept at home with a tutor because he's worried that she will be accused of being a mutant or her powers could evaporate by accident.

Tony had gotten an idea.

"I know."

"No."

"Oh come on, pep."

"You are going to get her something and the answer is no."

Annnnnnnd he did it anyway.

* * *

 **The Next day…**

"A PUPPY!" Polaris squealed in excitement. Pepper was giving Tony a deadly look which he sheepishly grin at her.

It's a golden fur, English Cocker Spaniel. It barks happily. Polly loves it. She taken hold from Happy and squeal more at her new pet.

"It's a boy because it's the only boy that I'm allowing to come near you." Tony will never let her near any boy as long as he lived.

Polaris declared, "I'm gonna call him, Zeus."

"Zeus, huh. You named it after a Greek god and king of Olympus. Good choice kiddo."

Tony has to leave soon for his business. He hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry kiddo. I'll be back soon."

Polaris looked at him trying give him a stern look like Pepper. Tony secretly laughs because she looks like an angry kitten.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Tony kissed her forehead.

Rhodey just called him.

"What's up platypus?"

" _Tony, you flight is schedule to in an half an hour ago."_

"That's funny because I couldn't have sworn that it's my plane and no way in heck that it was going to leave me."

Rhodey sighed at him. This guy is giving him an early grave.

' _Just get here.'_ He hung up.

"That was rude." Tony mumbled.

Polaris giggles.

"He has a point. You gotta go." Pepper looked at her watch.

"Alright, alright. I love you princess." Tony gave her another tight hug before putting her down where her Zeus is.

"I love too, daddy. Kick butt today." Tony laughs and rubbing her hair.

"I will kiddo."

Polaris waved goodbye.

Polaris looked down at her puppy and holding Mimzy, she mumbles, "I want daddy to be okay."

* * *

 **In Afghanistan**

After the attack and plane crash; Tony was saved by a man name Yinsen. Tony Stark has been taken by a group of terrorist group, the Ten Rings that wanted him to make weapons. He began to worry about Polaris. His baby girl that is waiting for him at home.

Will she believe that he abandoned her?

There's so much to do!

He wanted to see her grow up. Going to school and graduate with highest degree and enter University. If god willing let her kill her first boyfriend or son-in-law.

The plan had set but Tony doesn't want to leave Yinsen behind.

"We gotta go. Come on, move with me. We got a plan, and we're going to stick to it."

Yinsen looked at him calmly, "This was always the plan, Stark..."

Tony shook his head no, "Come on, you're going to go see your family. Get up."

Yinsen told him sadly replied, "My family is dead, Stark... and I'm going to see them now. It's okay, I want this... I want this."

Tony had watery eyes coming in, "Thank you for saving me."

Yinsen told him this, "Don't waste it... don't waste your life, Stark."

Tony answered yes. He builds these weapons because he thought that they can help make a world a better place for his daughter. Now he knew what to do. He needs to get home and make things right!

After wondering in the desert after the explosion that he had created, Tony almost cry when there was a helicopter coming his way.

Rhodey came to him and all Tony wanted to do was go home to his daughter.

He met up with Pepper and Happy early that morning.

He calmly walked into the room where his baby girl is.

Zeus is lying in her bed and he's seemed to growing a bit. His little angel is sleeping with her bunny and wrapped him her blankets.

Polaris mumbles softly and her eyes are opening slightly. "Daddy?"

She whispered as Tony sniffles and laughs a bit.

"Sorry I'm late baby."

Polly got up and launched onto her father.

"Daddy..hic…daddy." She buried her face in him and he hugged her tightly.

"I know Polly. I'm not going anywhere."

Tony sniffed her hair as she smells like home. He is home again.

* * *

 **SO, what do you think? Give me reviews and pm me. Also, look up my stories and give them a feedback. Also, there is a poll up there so place your vote folks and enjoy!**

 **Its reference that I add in this story from the movie, "The last Mimzy" the box, the rabbit toy, Mimzy and all the mystery will be revealed soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh, oh, oh._

 _Take the path of least resistance_

 _To the great unknown_

 _No directory assistance_

 _Now you're on your own_

 _If you're looking for a new world_

 _Just open up your eyes_

 _Because it's_

 _Not Quite Paradise_

 _But it sure feels like home_

 _Not quite paradise_

 _We can rent to own_

 _It'll be all right_

 _No it's not quite paradise_

 _Tomorrows an illusion_

 _Yesterdays a dream_

 _Today is a solution_

 _But you've got to let it be_

 _And if you're looking for the answer_

 _It's right before your eyes_

 _Although it's_

 _Not Quite Paradise_

 _But it sure looks like home_

 _Not quite paradise_

 _We are not alone_

 _It'll be all right though it's not quite paradise_

 _Somewhere from the edge of time_

 _When the poets die the words_

 _Don't rhyme I'll call you up and say_

 _We made it okay_

 _Somewhere in the back of your mind_

 _When you see your demons come to life_

 _And the world just fades away_

 _You'll know it's okay_

 _Oh, oh oh_

 _It's gonna be okay_

 _Oh, oh oh_

 _But it's not quite paradise_

 _But it sure feels like home_

 _(Not quite paradise) Make this place our own_

 _(Not quite paradise) We can rent to own_

 _(Not quite paradise) We don't have to be alone_

 _(Not quite paradise)_

" _Not Quite Paradise" by Titan AE soundtrack_

* * *

 **I don't own Avengers and Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 3 Iron Man begins

Polaris Stark is sitting on the table watching her daddy work. She is in a traced as he was building something that she has never seen before.

Ever since he came back, he has been working non-stop on his personal projects that he simply told her before sending her to bed.

' _Honey, this is going to help people. It's not a weapon, but a tool to actually save the world.'_

Polly is not sure what that meant, but if what daddy says is true then she believes it!

"Ah Polly, sweetheart?"

Polaris heard him called for her.

"Daddy wants you to go get pepper for me, Okay?" Tony asked.

His daughter nodded and went to get pepper to help her daddy.

She saw her figure anyway. "Pepper!"

"Oh, Polly. What is it sweetie?" Pepper bends herself to make her eye contact with her.

"Dad said he needs you down at the lab."

Pepper groaned and muttered something that Polaris couldn't hear.

"Ok, I'll be there. By the way Zeus is pretty lonely without you."

Polly gasped and quickly ran to get Zeus to play in their playroom. Pepper looked on fondly for that little girl. Ever since she was brought home, Tony has someone to care for and wait for him to come home to.

Pepper came in and surprise, surprise. Tony is doing something crazy and worrisome. Tony wanted to have her hands to fix his arc reactor and Pepper fitted the bill.

 **Minutes later**

"You okay?" Pepper asked and Tony wheezed and breathing heavily, but all in all he's alright.

"Don't you ever, ever, ever, ever, ask me to do something like that again?"

Tony shrugged at Pepper anger on what they did.

"Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"

"Yes, Pepper that will be all." Tony said in a happy tone.

Pepper was about to walk away that is until she notices the papers that has Nicole Flamel name on it.

"Um…that is for my personal side project." Tony sheepishly explains Pepper. Pepper knows what that meant. He is wondering any effects that might have passed off from Polaris mother to her.

"(Sighs) Tony I know that you worried about her…." Tony cut her off, "The plane was no accident." Pepper is surprised, "What?"

"Something had happen that day when Nicole was coming back from England. I just know it. The engine had just shut off by…I don't know some kind of reactor or energy blast." Tony had told Pepper through the reports from that incident when Polaris was born while her mother died.

"Many reports had claimed there were men in black cloaks and skull mask. There were green lights lighting up the plane."

Pepper asked, "But who would?"

"I don't know, but I got to know why her? Why her of all people?" Tony groan in his hands in frustration and upset.

He will do anything just to see Nicole one more time and asked her murders why?

That is why he became Iron Man. So, that no can withstand the pain of being helpless and not doing anything about it.

After he completely has done with his arc reactor and went to see his daughter at what she is doing right now.

He finds Polaris is her usual place.

Zeus is lying on the Polly's lap as she is holding Mimzy at on hand and drinking from her juice box.

Polaris is sitting down on the couch watching Batman the animated series. Yes, she is a Batman fan and loves it more that he has no superpowers and fight crimes.

"Hey pumpkin," Polaris head look up and saw her daddy coming out of his workshop. "So, what's happening to Batman now?" Tony has taken a seat next to her and they watch the episode of where the mad Hatter is fighting against Batman.

"It's the Mad Hatter beginning where he was just a shy scantiest making mind control and likes the Alice character."

Tony knew she likes watching villains' origins because it tells what motivates people. She likes it more when Batman is fighting his criminals for the first time.

"Ah, the down fall from good scientist into a Villain." Tony mused.

Polaris nodded, 'yes'.

"I think it's sad." Polaris made a comment.

"Why is that?"

"These people had been good ones, yet I think they show have talk more and understand them. Maybe they wouldn't do this instead." Polaris made slightly good point and Tony knows that she has a good heart and tries to see the good in people. However, once she is older she will have to let naïve go and used more mature about it. Tony will enjoy her innocent naïve thoughts until she sees the reality of the world.

"I think your right, but I think you should get the full history of why they did, don't you think princess?"

Tony told her and Polaris cuddles closer to his side as they continue watching Batman.

* * *

Tony has messed up. He couldn't have thought **he** was behind this.

Obadiah Stane. He was behind this!

"When I ordered the hit on you, I was worried that I was killing the golden goose. But, you see, it was just fate that you survived it, leaving one last golden egg to give. You really think that just because you have an idea, it belongs to you? Your father, he helped give us the atomic bomb. Now what kind of world would it be today if he was as selfish as you?"

Tony is paralysis in his body.

"And your daughter, by the way she will be the key to your new king. He is the Dark lord who shall rule this world as we know it. People believe him dead, but those of us knew that he will return"

Tony glared at him.

"Y….Yyyou…tttouch hhher…III'll….kkkkill you."

Obadiah smirked, "Suuuure, you will. Your daughter will help our cause once the Dark lord will rise up."

He left to get Polaris as Tony grunting and frustrated in trying to move to save his baby girl.

"Tony!" Pepper called out and agent Phil came to assist her.

Tony broken free thanks to Pepper and Agent Phil.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Tony blasts him away from getting near her room. No one's going near his daughter! Not while he is still around.

* * *

Zeus, the loyal dog is frantically barking at the door in Polaris room, she woken up from Zeus barking.

She wipes her eyes to get rid of the drowsiness.

"Zeus" She mumbled and he has such keen hearing as he whine and huff to her and scratching the door like he is telling her something is going on out there.

She held onto her Mimzy around her arms and put on her jacket as calmly walking up the door. There were a lot of crashes, smashing and more crashes.

Zeus is faithful sticking close to her as she holds onto his collar and follow him.

"Daddy?"

She looked around and boy was this place a dump. Or better yet a warzone.

"Daddy?" Polaris came upon Pepper and some man she has never met before as she stumbled onto her dad laying there no moving. Zeus whines and licking him to wake him, but nothing. Polaris dropped Mimzy beside her and Tony's body.

"Daddy, get up. Daddy? Daddy?!" Polaris had gotten scared and worried that her daddy is not waking up. Agent Coulson is surprised that Tony Stark has a daughter. He will have to update that later. Pepper is trying to make Polaris understand that he isn't waking up.

"Polly, honey. Daddy isn't going to wake up anytime soon." Pepper voiced is quivering at the thought Polaris has lost another parent. First, her mother and now, her father…Tony Stark.

"No! Daddy! Get up, Daddy!" Polaris refused to let go her daddy from Pepper has she was trying to remove her from holding her daddy.

Zeus howled a bit and whines more.

Coulson gasped as he had witness Polaris Stark hands glow blue and the aura energy are covering all over Tony's body. The glowing had stop as its dying down.

Tony's eyes flickers and now fully opened. His arc reactor glow up full power now.

Tony quickly sit up and he now breathing heavily.

"Daddy!" Polaris pounced onto her father's chest and he automatically wrapped around his baby girl.

"Polly?"

Zeus is jumping up and down running around the father and daughter feeling happy to know that everything is going to be okay now.

Tony felt like he was just a sleep, but he's not ready to go yet. Not until he watches his little girl grown up and never missed a moment of her life.

Tony noticed that Pepper and Coulson are there.

"What?"

They just stood there and gapping her mouths. What did he miss after he was dead asleep?

* * *

Tony is talking to the public and Polaris is being carried by Agent Phil. She is wearing a beanie and hello kitty theme clothes such as the t-shirt and the black pants and jacket over her.

God she is so cute!

Polaris smiled and waved at her daddy. Tony smirked and waved back. Now people are questioning about the Iron Man which he finds it catching, by the way.

"The truth is," Tony talked to the reporters. He remembers the talk that Pepper had given him.

" _Proof that Tony Stark has a heart."_

Which made him realized that he was told by Pepper and Agent Phil about Polly reviving his arc reactor. He believes that Polly will be his heart. He will treasure it like he have treasure hers.

Tony looked at the people and reporters as he smirks, "I am Iron Man."

….

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

In the headmasters office there is a man reading the Daily Prophet. It seems that the world is changing as they know it.

The titles had been read as:

' **Tony Stark the muggle, rich genius is Iron Man!'**

Albus Dumbledore is tall and thin, with silver hair and beard (auburn in his youth) so long that they can be tucked into his belt. He has a very long and crooked nose that looks as if it has been broken at least twice. (It is speculated that his brother's punch during their sister's funeral may have played a role in shaping his nose.) He is also said to have long and skillful fingers. His eyes are described as being a brilliant, soul-piercing shade of blue, and usually twinkled with kindness and mischief.

Dumbledore wears half-moon spectacles as he calmly read the news. Yes, he has been updated about the child of Tony Stark and Nicole Flamel. He had thought the child died, but was living with her father.

He has been sensing her magic popping up.

He must seek out the child since it was Death Eaters who killed her mother. It won't be long since she is about the same age as Harry Potter is. He must invite her to Hogwarts one she turns elven.

"Well, Fawakes. This will be an interesting even to have Iron Man, don't you?"

Fawkes the phoenix had chirp and cooed at him. Dumbledore must prepare himself on the journey to New York, he must meet Tony Stark and young miss Polaris Stark.

Before the followers does.

* * *

 **Here it is the update. Hope you enjoy that. Also, check out my new stories and updates if you like to see. I hope to hear more reviews and comments from the viewers.**


	5. Chapter 5

" _The great thing about cake is it doesn't feel like work. You forget about work. Kids, adults, they all get the same look in their eye when they're decorating cakes... That's the magic right there." -Duff Goldman_

* * *

 **I don't own Harry Potter and Avengers.**

* * *

Chapter 4 Iron Man 2 and the unexpected visitor in the park Part 1

Tony is working harder. He needs to deal with the fact that he is dying.

It wasn't supposed to happen that way. He believes that he can do more, but the illness is killing him. He's worried about Pepper and his baby girl.

His daughter had already lost one parent why does she need to lose another? He doesn't want her to grow without both parents in her life. Tony had that childhood lifestyle. Let's just say that it made him the biggest asshole he had ever live by.

He is making Pepper CEO to take care of the company and he made her guardian to Polly until she is old enough to take over the company.

Polly is still his little girl. He's not ready to go and leave her behind.

He made a list of things he is going to do before dying.

It's now or never.

* * *

At the airport…

Polaris Maria Stark has just turned 11 and summer has just begun. She is happy to be home again since she goes to a private school for all girls academy.

Her daddy is Iron Man. The world just loves him.

Polly is happy for him, but frowned appeared in her face. She doesn't even know what she is. Is she a Mutant? Or Meta-human?

Her daddy has been trying to figure her out and she is worried that she might be a mutant. Not that she doesn't anything against them, it's just she scared that people will hurt her.

HONK! HONK!

Polaris heard a car honking. She saw Happy waving at her to come. Polly jogged herself and waited for Happy to open the door for her to get in.

She put on her seatbelt as Happy close the car door and Happy went around getting into his driver seat. He started up the car and began driving to home.

They enter the evaluator and by the sound of Ding. She is home again.

" _Welcome home, young Miss Stark."_

"Hi, J.A.R.V.I.S. Is dad home yet?"

" _Yes, he is in the Laboratory."_

"Okay, I'll be in my room if Daddy needs me."

Polly went to her and she smile at her favorite best buddy in the whole world.

"Hi, Zeus!" Zeus barks then ran to her with his kisses and wagging his tail happily.

Zeus is bright and lovable as she remembers. He is still barely passed adult.

"Come on, boy! Lets' go walking today." Zeus is already holding up his leash in his mouth and huff. Polly laughs and took the leash to tie his collar.

She change her uniforms and put on her skinny jeans and wearing her Disney Alice in Wonderland shirt with a jacket over her a purple Cheshire cat.

She put one her dark blue cap.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. Can you tell dad that I'm taking Zeus to walk in the park?" Polly turns on a tracking watch on her wrist. Tony gave her that watch so he can make sure she is well watch from a far.

" _Of course, Miss Stark. Have a nice walk."_

Polly walked out of the building and began heading towards the park.

She plays fetch with Zeus. His favorite tennis ball being throws out on the grass. Zeus had been huffs and puffs as he ran to get the ball. Zeus takes the ball into his mouth and went back to Polly.

"Come on, Zeus. That's my boy!"

Zeus drops the ball into her hands as she playfully ruffles his furs. She didn't notice the few watching eyes.

* * *

It's Professor Dumbledore in his muggle clothing. Also, brought with him Severus Snape in his muggle clothing that he was forced on while he looked at the girl in sadness and saw how innocent she is.

Professor McGonagall is there as she smiles looking at the girl.

"It looks like a beautiful day isn't it." The headmaster said in a happy tone. Dumbledore went ahead of them to get some ice cream. Following him are Snape and McGonagall.

Dumbledore ordered a chocolate swirl. Snape takes Vanilla and McGonagall taken mint chips.

"I can't believe how peaceful this park is." She said as she took a bite on her ice cream. Snape is still looking at Polly playing with her dog and sighs while taking a bite of his Vanilla.

"It seems that young Miss Stark is already showing her potential as a witch." Dumbledore said to his teachers.

"Agreed." McGonagall said to him as she takes another bite of her ice cream.

Snape continue watching her as Polly has thrown the ball when Zeus chase after it. The ball bounces around and went to Snape's shoes. The ball rolled slightly a bit.

Zeus came and took the ball.

But instead of going back to his best friend, Zeus looks up to Snape and drops the ball at his feet. Snape looks at the dog with his raised eyebrow. Zeus impatiently barks and nudges the ball to him more earnestly.

"Well, it would appear that he wanted you to throw the ball." Dumbledore laughs as McGonagall giggles.

Severus looks down on the dog as it whines and wags his tail.

He will have to amuse the dog because he looked at Polly who looks like she wants to go get her dog. Snape pick up the ball and gave a good throw where she is close by. Zeus ran like a bullet and went to get his ball to Polly.

"Now that is something none of the students are going to believe what we had saw." Snape glare at McGonagall, but she shrugged off his glare.

Zeus went back to his best friend and Polly petted him on his head.

Polly looks up from Zeus and saw the three adults. She wasn't sure, but she felt something familiar about them.

Her wrists watch started to make a beeping sound. Polly looked at her watch and realized that it's time to go home.

"Come on, Zeus." She said as she put on his leash to his collar. "Let's go home."

* * *

 **I am glad that this is worth the wait. Let's bring in the reviews and comments. Hope you like it.**


End file.
